Lovely Red Umbrella
by So Sexual It Hurts
Summary: for KetsuekiNoKuki's contest.  It was raining. Hard. It soaked my clothes as I cried, mourning over the grave of my ex-boyfriend. "Sakura," I looked up and saw Madara standing there, holding a red umbrella over my head. "Let's go home, love." MadaSaku.


_**A one-shot for Ketsueki-no-Kuki's contest. If you would like to enter, message her. On her profile are the rules. You should have about a month or two to enter.**_

_MadaSaku, Lovely Red Umbrella._

_-Sorry, but this is a one-shot-_

"Sakura, do you hate me?" Sasuke Uchiha, son of the one and only Fugaku Uchiha, asked.

Sakura turned around to look at her old friend. His hair was up in its usual gravity-defying chicken butt style, and his eyes were as black as coals. He wore a black suit and had a black brief case in his hands. His onyx eyes showed curiosity and pain.

Sakura stood in shock for a minute, before giving one of her famous, happy-go-lucky, smiles. The kind of smile that could make anyone in the worst mood immediately happy. The kind of smile that made men fall for her.

"Of course not, Sasuke." Sakura said.

The black haired man frowned. Sasuke was a man that could attract any female, and even some males. However, he only wanted one girl, and that girl was standing before him, in all her pink haired glory. Her hair seemingly as soft as silk, the color resembling a cherry blossom as it cascaded down to her waist in light, barely noticeable waves. The young Uchiha loved looking into her sweet green apple colored eyes, always full of positive emotions.

The pinkette had not shed a tear since her last boyfriend broke up with her, merely two months ago, she was a tough person, and it took a lot to make her cry. She was a natural out-going woman, standing as tall as five feet and four inches, dressed in a black miniskirt and a tight red t-shirt, showing off her every curve, she was beautiful- but not in the oh-so-hot way. She was cute personality wise and very sexy in looks.

"What happened to the 'kun' you used to add?" Sasuke asked as he stopped walking.

The two stood in Sasuke's work place, owned by Fugaku Uchiha. It was a sales company, mostly selling houses and lots and such, but also the small things people buy for their homes such as clocks and furniture.

The hallway they were in was the same as all the other hallways in the twelve-story building. White tiled floors, so clean you could see your reflection, navy blue painted walls, and a few paintings here and there along with some sculptures- courtesy of the Iwakasuna (A.N/: Deidara has no last name, so I made it Iwa and combined that with Sasori's last name, Akasuna, and got Iwakasuna.) company, who's special ability is art.

On the walls were lantern-like lights, shining a dim orange color, much like a burning fire. Fancy oak wood doors were scattered near the lights, leading to the important peoples offices. Sasuke's office was just a few feet away from the spot where they are standing.

"Sasuke, I love you. I really do. But I love you as I love Naruto. You guys are like older brothers to me, watching out for me and caring. I love you, but I am not _in_ love with you. Don't you feel it?" Sakura asked with the tilt of her head, her smile still in place.

"I _feel_ that I love you, Sakura." The man looked at her with a deep intensity in his onyx black eyes.

"You might, but it's not the kind of longing feeling is it? You don't have an urge to watch over me and make sure I'm okay, do you? Okay, you might, but it's different. Are you _really __**in**_love with me?" Sasuke stepped forward, invading the pinkette's space and ignoring her question.

"I just want to try something. If it doesn't work, then you're right." Sasuke whispered, before pressing his lips to hers.

Sakura just stood there; her eyes opened wide, her body unmoving. He was kissing her.

'_**He's fucking kissing you!'**_ Inner Sakura shouted.

'_I NOTICED!' _Sakura thought to her inner.

After about five long, quiet seconds, Sasuke slowly pulled away.

"You were right. It's not the kind of love I thought it was." Sasuke sighed, running a pale hand through his hair.

Sakura was still wide-eyed. No, her heart didn't stop. She really wasn't in love with Sasuke, so her heart wouldn't react to that kiss, just her mind. And Kami knows how messed up her mind already is.

"So you see that you're really just like an older brother?" Sakura asked once she snapped out of her shock.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I know what you mean. Thank you." he said.

"I have to go to work, see you later." The emerald eyed girl smiled one of her regular flashing smiles and walked out to the elevator, Sasuke staring out after her.

*_Ring, ring!*_

Sakura jumped a little at the sudden sound, but then realized it was only her phone.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, Sakura reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her ruby colored flip phone.

She flipped it open and held it to her ear, answering with a polite 'hello'?

"_Hey Forehead, I have good news!" _The person on the other line squealed.

It was Ino, Sakura's long time best friend. She was also the pinkette's worst nightmare.

"You're not going to try and set me up with more men, are you?" Sakura asked her friend, a warning tone clear in her voice.

Last week Ino decided Sakura needed to get a boyfriend, and forced her onto a blind date with a man named Genma. He wouldn't stop hitting on her, and every second of the date he spent trying to get into her pants. It was the one of the most embarrassing dates ever for Sakura.

"_How'd you know? Now, before you start screaming like a banshee, this is guy is totally hot, and totally your type. You're meeting him at Kikiro's bar, wear something sexy… no, you know what? I'm coming over after work and I'm going to do your hair, makeup, and outfit. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMPLAINING! AND IF YOU EVEN DARE NOT TO SHOW UP, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIVE ALONE AGAIN!_" And before Sakura could even reply, Ino had hung up- with some evil laughter of course.

"Aw shit." Sakura whined, hitting her head against the golden inner walls of the red carpeted elevator.

"Hold the door!" Someone shouted from across the hall.

Sakura's head immediately left its resting spot on the wall and she quickly put her arm between the closing doors. Her arm forced both doors to go back and the man ran into the elevator, panting all the while.

"Thanks." The man said between pants. When he finally stood up straight, Sakura recognized him.

"Shisui-kun?" Sakura asked in surprise. The man standing before her was Sasuke's cousin. He and Sakura were close in high school. He had short, shaggy black hair and the same onyx eyes all Uchiha's have. The only thing that separated him from being just like every other Uchiha (except Mikoto of course) was his bubbly personality. Shisui Uchiha was one of the most perverted, annoying, happy-go-lucky Uchiha's she had ever met.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! It's been so long since I've last seen you, how have you been? Why are you here? Wow, you look amazing! Has anything been going on?" Shisui blabbed.

The emerald eyed girl just stood there patiently, waiting for him to end with blabbing, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Ah, I'm talking too much aren't I? Here, you talk, I'll listen." Shisui said with a determined look on his face.

He looked quite the womanizer- very handsome, but with somewhat boy-ish features, you could see his muscles well through the navy blue dress shirt he wore, though that could have to do with the top four buttons being undone, leaving his abs to Sakura's sight.

"Nothing really happened since I left high school. I went to Suna collage, earned a masters degree, found a job at the hospital, and the head of the Konoha hospital, Tsunade Senju, took me under her wing and trained me in medical arts. I'm now the second master of the hospital- also Tsunade-shishou's assistant. My friend Ino is always trying to set me up with guys and Sasuke just kissed me… yep. That's about it." Sakura put a finger to her pursed lips and nodded, her pink hair bobbing with the movement.

"Really? That's so coo-wait. Did you just say Sasuke kissed you?" Shisui asked, wide-eyed.

At the playful Uchiha's expression, Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but he realized now that our love is merely like a brother-sister relationship." Sakura explained with her smile. "So what are you up to tonight?" Shisui asked.

Sakura frowned, pushing a piece of her bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I have to go home and let Ino make me look sexy then she's forcing me out onto a blind date." She sighed.

Shisui's chuckle filled the room. "Wow. She hasn't changed a bit! You know, my uncle is going out on a blind date too, maybe it'll be him?" The black eyed man suggested with a grin.

"I doubt it." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, this is where I get off. Bye Shisui-kun!" Sakura waved as the elevator stopped at the lobby and the doors opened. Shisui called out a 'see you later!' before the doors closed again.

With a smile on her face, eyes bright with happiness, the pinkette walked out of the Uchiha corporations building and walked around the block to the local hospital.

Konoha Hospital. The words were hanging in light green lights at the top of the building, the Konoha leaf sign right next to the bright red hospital cross.

As soon as Sakura walked into the building, doctors and nurses, and even some of the long-time patients and the ones that are just coming in for a check up greeted her instantly.

The clear gray tiles and spotless white walls were a regular sight at the hospital, as was the currently sleeping desk attendant.

"Shika?" Sakura whispered into the desk persons ear once she reached the middle of the lobby.

The man at said desk only snored in response.

"Shika~maru~" Sakura sang, lightly tapping the pineapple haired man on the shoulder, her finger hitting the dark gray fabric of his shirt.

"Sakurahn?" Shikamaru mumbled out.

"Yeah. You need to be awake to do your job Shika." The emerald eyed girl laughed, sweet and melodious.

"Are you signing in for work?" Shikamaru asked, now fully awake.

"Yeah. Have my list?" Sakura asked.

"Here. See you later." Shikamaru handed her a white list on a brown clipboard as he sighed and went back to sleep on his desk.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked at the list he had given her.

It says her first patient is Takuya Hishimaru, who is suffering from a broken leg and short term memory loss, resting in room 317 in section B, third floor.

Walking over to the elevator for employees, Sakura quickly took her jacket off and pulled on her doctors coat, buttoning up the little white buttons.

She quickly reached the third floor and walked fast towards section B, and within minutes she reached room 317.

Opening the door quietly, Sakura walked in, her doctors coat flowing around her knees.

"Hello Takuya. How are you today?" Sakura asked the eight year old with her charming smile.

"Sakura-chan! I'm fine, minus the injuries. How are you?" Takuya asked from his sitting spot on his bed. This hospital room was like all the others; wide windows, white sheeted bed, green couch, blue carpet, white walls, and a big TV in front of the bed.

"I'm fine as well." Sakura smiled at the boys polite manners.

"How has your leg been feeling?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the bed and inspected the bandage covered leg. The kid had broken his leg in a car crash, his parents had died instantly, but he was only left with a small case of short term memory loss and a broken leg that had just heeled, but the cuts were so bad that the leg needed to be bandaged longer.

"It's fine, hasn't been hurting for a while." Takuya said, also looking at his left leg.

"Alright. I'm going to do some tests for your memory, okay?" At Takuya's nod, Sakura continued. "I'm going to say a word, you need to try and remember it, and I'll come back in fifteen to twenty minutes. The word is switch. Got it?" Sakura asked. Takuya nodded again and with yet another smile, Sakura left.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura looked once more at her list. She had eight other patients and then she was off for the rest of the day- considering it was three o' clock now.

**At 5:30 p.m.**

"Uh, Sakura-sama!" A voice called, It was Shizune, snatching Sakura just as she was about to walk out the door.

"I have news for you. Madara Uchiha came here and asked if you were around. When I told him you were working with a patient, he told me to tell you he wanted to go out with you Saturday night." Shizune said. She was dressed in army green colored pants and a matching overlap top. Over that she wore the same doctors coat Sakura did.

Sakura sighed, "Again? When will he just give up already?" she frowned.

"Sakura, have you ever thought about how much Madara would do for you? How much he has done for you?" When Sakura shook her head the black haired lady continued, "Start paying attention to how much he does for you, how far he'll go to make you happy. Okay?" Shizune asked.

"I don't think it will change anything, but alright Shizune-nee." And Sakura's ever-so-famous smile returned.

"Good. Have nice night. I heard you were being forced onto another date. Good luck!" Shizune patted Sakura on the back with a grin and turned around and left, back to work.

**When Sakura arrives home**

"There you are!" Ino was the first thing the pinkette saw when she opened the door to her house.

Ino walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs into the pinkette's room.

"Who's the guy I'm being forced to go out with?" Sakura asked as she sat down on her red covered bed.

"He knows who you are… but you'll just have to find out who he is when you get there!" Ino snickered as she went through Sakura's clothes.

She pulled out a nice light green halter topped dress that ended mid thigh and tossed it at the pink haired girl, telling her to go change as she started to rummage around for shoes. Sakura went into the bathroom as she was told and came out a few minutes later; wearing the tight light green dress Ino had tossed at her. Her pink hair swaying down at her waist.

"You're going to a fancy restaurant, so wear these heels." Ino said, tossing Sakura a pair of two inch silver strap heels. The straps crisscrossed just below where her toes started then went down to each side of her heel and also went up and around her ankles. Sakura put them on quickly and caught a black headband that was tossed at her.

"Here's a jacket too, it's cold out." Ino said as she also tossed a black jacket at the pinkette.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, slipping on the black jacket. It was made of leather and really was only half the length a normal jacket would be, ending above her stomach rather than below. Even so, Sakura zipped the jacket up.

"Hey, did you know a man must be big enough to admit his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them. This guy is totally like that."

Sakura was staring at her friend with wide eyes. "Did you just say something smart?" She asked, before shaking her head.

"So this guy already knows me?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her black hand held purse and was rushed out of the door by her blond friend. Ino nodded at her question, "Yeah, he's been in love you with for such a long time. He was really jealous when you and Deidara started dating, but he tried not to kill himself when he found out you and he-who-shall-not-be-named had dated." She explained.

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off, not to sure what to say.

"I'm driving you there so you don't try and back out. The guy has been bugging me to do this for years. I'm not overreacting."**At 7:50, when the girls arrive at the restaurant**

"As soon as you walk in, a waiter will know who you are and lead you to the right table! Bye!" Ino said as she pushed Sakura out of her blue Mercedes.

"Bye." Sakura mumbled with a roll of her eyes, walking into the restaurant wearing her green dress and matching heels, light gray eye shadow adorning her eyes and cherry pink lip gloss coating her lips.

The minute she walked into the restaurant, a waiter came up to her and told her to follow him. She did, because of what Ino said.

"Your date is right over here." The waiter, clad in a white dress shirt with a red vest and black pants, said as he motioned towards a table with a black haired man sitting in one of the seats.

'… Th-that's…' Sakura couldn't finish her thought as the man stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

She sat down, almost mechanically, eyes wide with shock.

"M-Madara?" Sakura asked. And when the black haired man nodded, a smile on his face, Sakura realized that she should have fainted.

"We finally get to have this date! I've been bugging the blond bitch about setting us up for years on end." Madara said as he went back over to seat and sat down, resting his arms on the table, which was covered in a fancy white table cloth with red napkins and pretty candles in the middle.

"Wha…I… Huh?" Was all Sakura could say. Madara frowned, "I love you Sakura. Why don't you understand? I've been in love with you since we first met when you were fifteen. Do you know how much I love you? I've been trying to prove that to you for years, but then you started dating that pansy ass Deidara." Madara sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.

"M-Madara…" Sakura frowned, her head was hurting. This was too much to take in, and too much for her. Madara was acting like this was completely normal; even though he knew she just had a bad break up with her boyfriend and wouldn't be ready to do anything close to date. He knew she was afraid. He knew this date is too fast, too much, for her.

"I… I have to go." Sakura said in a whisper as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant, never looking back. Madara stood up to stop her and reached out to grab her arm, but she was too far out of his reach. Sakura had already left the building and he sat back down in distress, throwing his head in his hands and mumbling about how stupid he was. Of course, everything Madara said was true. He even used to be friends with the guy he just called a pansy ass. The two were just as close as Kakuzu- another one of his friends, but he was still his friend today- and Hidan-also one his present friends. He remembered the day he and Sakura first met, it was clear as bell, even though they met 4 years ago.

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke-kun!" fifteen year old Sakura laughed as she chased after her old crush, running towards the boys mansion to meet with his parents about something 'important'.

"Come on Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he stopped in front of the door and waited for the pinkette.

Sakura quickly caught up and hugged her best friend, before jumping on his back for a piggy back ride, her head bent back as she laughed. Sasuke wrapped her arms behind him so they were holding her knees and opened the door with his foot. Immediately, the two were greeted by Sasuke's parents, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk." Mikoto said once the pinkette came in to the mansion on top of Sasuke.

"Yeah, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something important, so what is it?" Sakura asked, climbing off the youngest Uchiha's back. Mikoto led the girl to the living room and offered her a seat on the blue couch. Sasuke sat next to the pinkette, while Mikoto and her brother sat down in front of the two on another couch.

"This… this is some difficult news to give, especially to such a sweet girl like you, but you're parents… they're," Mikoto paused and sighed deeply, obviously not sure how to give the news but she continued anyway. "They're… disowning you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Mikoto waited for the emerald eyed girl to burst into tears, or frown, or something! Yet the pinkette did nothing. Sasuke put his hand on the girl's shoulder, thinking she might start to cry when she put her head down, but when she looked back up, she had a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine Miko-chan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, knowing the others thought otherwise.

"You can stay here until you find somewhere else to stay, or you can stay here forever Sakura-chan! We already have all your belongings; they're up in the guest room. Which I suppose will become your new room… if you accept that is. So what about it?" Mikoto asked; now back to her happy and loving self after having just delivered horrible news.

"I would love to stay here, but only until I can find another place to stay. I don't want to be a burden." Sakura said with yet another smile.

Fugaku nodded and told her that her room was right down the hall from Sasuke's and his and left, only stopping once to look back and make sure the girl was really okay. Seeing her smile he grunted the regular Uchiha grunt and left. Sasuke also got up and said he was going to go out and get her ice cream, while Mikoto left saying she was going to get stuff to 'girl up' Sakura's room.

No one noticed that Sakura's smile was fake.

No one but a man standing in the corner, watching.

Sakura curled up into a ball on the couch, her knees hitting her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She put her head on her knees and sobbed. No tears came out, just hard breathing. The man watching in the corners came out and showed himself. But Sakura didn't hear or see him, not even when he sat down next to her. She did, however, notice him when he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, ready to attack, but relaxed once she saw he had all the features Uchiha's do.

"So, is there a reason why you won't cry, even though your parents disowned you?" The man asked, his voice just as deep and smooth as all the other Uchiha's.

"My moth- Haruka always told me that crying would make you weak and it would make the people around you sad. I don't want to make anyone else sad, and I don't want to be weak either. I have never seen you around before, what's your name?" Sakura asked, her breathing still a little rocky.

"It's good to cry sometimes, but you don't want to cry every time something doesn't go your way. It's okay for you to cry when you're sad. Sasuke told me that you never think about yourself, that you're too busy caring for others. You need to be a little selfish. Let yourself cry every now and then, no one will think badly of you." The man whispered, but then seemed to realize she asked him for his name and answered, "My name is Madara. Madara Uchiha. But I'm sure you already knew I was an Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Ha- well; I guess I don't exactly have a last name anymore." Sakura frowned. The first frown she had ever made in front of someone.

"You're still a Ha-whatever, just now you live with the Uchiha's." Madara shrugged and unwrapped his arm from around Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was heard from the entrée way and his footsteps were heard as he came closer to where the two sat.

"Oh, there you are." Sasuke sighed in relief once he saw the pinkette sitting on the couch. Then he spotted his uncle, Madara, and sneered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Comforting this little sweetheart, and Mikoto-nee invited me over for dinner." Madara smirked, enjoying the fact that his nephew was angry.

"Hn. Sakura, I got the ice cream, but I ran into Naruto and he stole it and refused to give it back unless we go to his house." Sasuke told the young girl, ignoring the look his uncle was giving him. Sakura perked up. She knew that seeing her best idiot friend and his dad would help cheer her up. Being around any Uchiha other than Mikoto would only bring her mood down. No offense to them, of course.

"Okay, let's go then!" Sakura smiled, jumping off the couch and running over next to her chicken butt haired friend.

"Thank you Mr. Madara!" Sakura turned her smile to the man that comforted her. Said man only chuckled and left the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to run out the door and towards their fox-like friends house.

**end of flash back**

Madara shook his head at the memory. It wasn't the most romantic first meeting, nor did they really talk too much, but Madara would never forget it.

A waiter came over and asked Madara if he would like more wine, and Madara told him to just leave the whole bottle. The waiter nodded and set the bottle down on the table in front of him before walking away. Madara set a hundred dollar bill down on the table, took the wine in his hand, and walked away. He exited the restaurant and stalked towards his black Venmo GT- a very expensive car which he could only afford with his high paying job- the owner of Uchiha Corps.

He opened the door and after setting the wine down in the cup holder and buckling his seat belt (Safety first!), he drove away. The only time he took his eyes off the road was when he looked at the date which was shown under the clock. Madara glared at the date.

June 30th.

'The little blonde bitch! I fucking swear when I get my hands on her I'll kill her and let Hidan sacrifice her! Does she not know what fucking day it is?' Madara thought with a growl as he turned his direction. He knew where Sakura had run off to, and that's where he was heading. His hands clenched around the wheel as he sped up. No other cars were around, so he could drive faster than normal. Taking a left on Trileaf road, Madara let out another growl. He should have been there by now! The black haired mans eyes widened when he came to his destination, slamming on the breaks and parking on the gravel lot. Konoha Cemetery. Madara leaned his head back and closed his eyes, resting for a minute, before grabbing a red umbrella that was in the passenger seat and jumping out of the car. He skillfully opened the umbrella without getting wet or hitting himself and closed the car door behind him. With the umbrella over his head, Madara ran into the cemetery, careful so as not to slip on any puddles. He knew the exact spot where Sakura would be, weeping. He walked all the way to the third to last row and saw Sakura seven grave stones from the gravel path he was standing on. He walked up to her and held the umbrella over her head, making no sound other than stepping on the gravel. He watched silently as she cried. She was half fallen, her knees and shin resting on the ground, her elbows on her thigh as she slumped over and hid her face in her hands, tears streaking down her eyes and ruining her makeup. Madara stood silently, not saying a word, as he watched the girl cry over the death of her first boyfriend. Madara remembered him. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. His name was Daichi. He remembered that at first, Daichi and Sakura hated each other. The two seemed to get closer and closer with their bickering, and eventually Daichi got jealous. He had been jealous that a bunch of men were hitting on Sakura when they were at a club, so he punched one of them. Sakura was yelling at the man the whole way home, and Daichi finally got irritated enough that he lost control and kissed her. Sakura had lost her virginity to the man she hated the most. The man she would have given her heart and soul to. Her best friend. Daichi had died the night after they slept together. Men were hitting on Sakura again, and once more, he got jealous. Thus leaded to a fight between the blue eyed man and the pink haired woman and he stalked out of Sakura's place in a storm. He was hit by a car. Madara always knew Daichi was the jealous type, the type that would get all worked up over something so stupid. They were alike. Daichi was his younger brother.

Even after two years Sakura still cries on the day of her late boyfriends death. She tried to date Deidara, but didn't take it seriously. She broke up with the blonde a whole year ago from yesterday.

It must have been a turn off having her boyfriend look like her best girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Madara." Sakura cried, wiping her eyes and looking down at her hands, seeing the black mascara run down the back of her hands.

"…" Madara said nothing, only continued to watch. He raised a perfect black eyebrow when the pinkette stood up and turned to face towards him. He got to look at her, really look at her. Even with soaking clothing, and makeup running down her eyes, she still looked beautiful. 'Like a fallen angel.' Madara thought. Sakura ran into him and wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in his shirt as she continued to cry still.

"Sakura." Madara whispered as he lifted her chin up with the hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. He leaned down till he was a mere few centimeters away. It would be the perfect chance for him to do what he always wanted. For him to kiss her.

He didn't.

Madara kissed the pinkette's forehead and wrapped his arm around her petite waist, the other holding the umbrella still as he whispered comforting words in her ear, telling her the mans death wasn't her fault, that it was already over and she shouldn't still be sad. Even though he said those words, in his mind he was thinking his brother, Daichi, was a bastard.

"I… I need a ride home." Sakura whispered after a few minutes, her ear pressed against Madara's chest; she could hear the pounding of his heart.

Bum. Bum. Ba dum. Bum. Bum. Ba dum.

Madara chuckled, and told her that he would drive her home. He wiped the tears from her eyes and unwrapped his arm from around her waist before taking her hand and pulling her towards his car, the umbrella was pulling in his hand because of the strong wind.

Madara opened the door of his car and helped the pinkette in. He shut her door and ran over to the drivers seat, getting in before closing the umbrella and shutting the door. He threw the umbrella into the back seat, not caring if the expensive black leather got wet.

Without another word, Madara started the car and headed towards the pinkettes home. The whole ride was silent, the only sound was from the engine of the car and their own breathing. It took a total of five minutes of silence until they reached Sakura's house. Madara grabbed the red umbrella once more and helped Sakura out of his car, opening the door for her and taking her hand. They walked up the sidewalk in the heavy rain under the umbrella, feet stepping in small puddles, hair moving left and right with the movement of their hips, eyes staring straight ahead, holding hands.

They reached the door and both stopped. Sakura finally looked Madara in the eyes for the first time that night, and whispered something to herself, before sighing and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes again, "Thank you, Madara." she said before turning to head inside. A pale, warm hand stopped her.

"'Thank you'? Sakura, I know why you don't want to date me. But what happened to that bastard was not your fault. I knew him, and he would want you to be happy. I can make you happy, Sakura. Just give me a chance, and I will." Madara spoke, his voice smooth and soothing- almost a whisper- as though he were talking to a child. He was looking down at their hands, milky and snowy. He intwined his fingers with hers. The soft texture of her slim fingers combined with the hard and rough texture of his worn out hands, from so many fights he got into and papers he had to sign.

"..." Sakura remained silent as she let her eyes drift around the black haired man in front of her. Even though he was her late boyfriends brother, they looked almost nothing alike. There was one main reason She didn't want to take a chance with Madara, and that was because she thought dating him would be like cheating on Daichi.

'Start paying attention to how much he does for you, how far he'll go to make you happy. Okay?' Shizune's words ran through the emerald eyed girls head. Madara had done a lot for her. When she and Sasuke were kids, he would take them to get ice cream. On Sakura's tenth birthday, he bought her five tickets to see Breath Carolina live. He even offered to drive her and her friends there. Of course Sakura gave him a ticket. Sakura would never forget the time when she broke her leg and stayed at her side the entire time, getting her anything she needed.

Now there was tonight's events for her to add to that.

A smile made its way onto the pinkettes lips as she nodded and whispered, "Alright. I'll give you a chance." And as though those were magic words, Madara grinned big and picked her up in a big bear hug, red umbrella falling to the ground, completely forgotten. Sakura's laughter ran through the air as she wrapped her arms around the man who was swinging her around in circles.

"Madara! Stop it, we're getting wet!" Sakura said through laughs. Madara finally set her down, but his grinning never stopped.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me this Saturday?" Madara asked, hope shining in his onyx eyes, his hair- soaking wet- still maintained its somewhat gravity defying spikyness.

"I suppose I could, if I'm not busy." Sakura answered switching to her usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight and we can go watch a movie. I'll let you pick." Madara said, clenching and unclenching his fists to keep from tackling her in his joy.

"See you then." Madara nodded and picked up the fallen umbrella, turning around to get in his car and leave. Sakura's voice stooped him. "Hey," The black haired man turned around to face the object of his affection. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Sakura asked. Madara's eyes widened."Shit!" He hissed as he ran towards his car, fumbling with his keys to unlock it and open the door. He yelled out a 'good bye' as he drove away quickly, muttering a series of curses that would give Hidan a run for his money when he accidentally bumped into Sakura's neighbors mailbox.

Giggling slightly to herself, Sakura took out her keys and unlocked the door to her house. She walked in and took off her heels, letting a pleasant sigh escape her lips once the death shoes were off her feet. She set her purse down on the table in the kitchen, which was the room right across the door, and walked up the black carpeted steps of her three story home. It was really only two floors, if you don't include the basement.

Sakura went into her bathroom and closed the door, just incase Sasuke or Naruto decided to make a surprise visit. Resting her hands on the tiles counter so her fingers curled around the edge, facing towards her, Sakura looked in the mirror. Mascara was smeared down her cheeks, eyeshadow ran along her eyelids, looking only like she wiped her hand over them, her lipgloss was fine, and she had red and puffy eyes from crying.

"Ino-pig is going to kill me if she sees this. Better wash up and get out of this dress." Sakura muttered to herself, opening one of the drawers and pulling out makeup remover and cotton pads. She poured a little of the remover onto the pad and sipped her eyes with it. Once all the makeup was clear off her face, she pulled her hair into a ponytail after taking out all the Bobby pins and running her hands through it multiple times to try miserably at getting glitter out of it and failing. She had some trouble unzipping the zipper on the back of her dress, but succeeded as the dress fell to her ankles. The pinkette stepped out of the dress and rolled her shoulders back, groaning at the loud cracking that sounded.

Sakura took her bra off and put on a shirt that Daichi had given her when they where dating. It was a navy blue shirt that was too big for Sakura, and fell down to her mid-thigh but just barely stayed on both her shoulders. The Uchiha clan fan was standing proud in the middle of the shirt. Daichi had given her the shirt because he didn't like the fact that she was always sleeping in Naruto's ramen printed shirt.

Sakura took one last look in the mirror, happily nodding once she saw all the makeup was gone for good, and crawled into her bed. She held on tight to the raven man plushie Sasuke had given to her. It was a man that looked just like him, but with raven wings. Sakura received it as a 'welcome-to-my-home-I-hope-you-enjoy-being-here-after-being-disowned-for-no-reason' gift.

Within seconds, Sakura fell asleep. Dreaming about the nights previous events, and what will happen Saturday-tomorrow.

**The next morning- Saturday at nine thirty.**

"Sakura?" A voice called out from the first floor of the pinkettes house, waking said pinkette.

Sakura instantly sat up in her bed, her plushie securely wrapped by her arm, and her hair a mess of pink.

Yawning, Sakura put her feet in her red fuzzy bunny slippers, grabbed her purple blanket and pulled it around her shoulders. She stood up and walked out of her bedroom and down into her kitchen, where the stairs ended.

Two black haired men, two blonde men and two blonde girls, and two red heads where placed in her kitchen. One blonde man was sitting on her island counter, the other blonde man stood next to him with the tallest redhead sitting on a stool next to him, the two blonde girls sitting at the glass kitchen table, and the two black haired guys standing at the door that led to her back yard along with the shorter redhead. The short redhead looked relived.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. He had blood red hair and jade colored eyes with black eyeliner surrounding them. A tattoo of the kanji of love was on his forehead in red, and he wore a black t-shirt with a sandy colored raccoon on it sticking its tongue out mockingly along with a pair of dark blue chained jeans.

"I'm fine... Gaara, Temari, Sasori, Deidara, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, her voice croaked and cracky.

"We heard about what happened last night. Madara told Izuna, Izuna told Tobi, Tobi told Deidara, Deidara told Akatsuki, Itachi told Shisui, Shisui told Sasuke, Sasuke asked Madara about it, Madara told me, I told Temari, Temari told Gaara, and Gaara told Naruto. Weird how these loops work, huh forehead?" Ino grinned, standing up from the seat and walking over to pat her best friend on the shoulder. The emerald eyed girl sighed as she made her way towards a cabinet that held plates and bowls. She pulled out a pink bowl with the Uchiha clan fan making rings around it-a gift from Mikoto. She went to another cabinet and pulled out cheerios and poured some into the bowl along with milk.

"I said I'm fine. It's your fault. You got me a date with my dead ex-boyfriends brother on the day he died. Now I don't feel good." Sakura said as she got a spoon and sat down across from Temari.

"Probably because you were out in the rain and it was freezing last night. Let me take your temperature." Ino demanded before running upstairs into the bathroom and looking in Sakura's medicine cabinet, finding an orange thermometer. She came running back down stairs with the thermometer in hand, and walked over to Sakura. The blonde told Sakura to put it under tongue and hold there until it beeps. Sakura did. Ino walked around the kitchen, trying to find Tylenol while yelling at Shisui to get a glass of water. When the thermometer beeped, Sakura took it out of her mouth and looked at the temperature.

"101.3." Sakura said with a sigh as she pulled her blanket closer to her and set the thermometer down after turning it off.

"That's not good. I guess you can't go on that date with Madara-jii after all. Too bad." Sasuke said, and though his words were trying to be apologetic, he didn't sound it.

"I guess not. I feel bad that I'm going to have to cancel though, can you give me… uh… give…" Sakura yawned and rested her head against the table, ignoring the bowl of cheerios sitting next to her. Shisui quickly handed her the glass of water and Ino gave her two red Tylenol pills. Sakura swallowed the pills and took two sips of the water before letting her head fall back down on the table.

"I'll tell him. I am his favorite nephew, though I doubt he'll listen to me." Sasuke muttered the last part to himself before walking over and rubbing Sakura's back, telling her to get some rest and that he'll be over later to take care of her. Sakura grumbled something that sounded like an 'okay', and Sasuke kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

"Favorite nephew my ass. _I'm _his favorite nephew. I'll talk to you later, see you." Shisui gave a little wave as he left, following his cousin.

"Um… I guess I'll leave too. Give me a call if you need anything, okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto bent down and gave Sakura a half hug before he left as well. The others left, all saying their goodbyes to the sick and tired pinkette. Ino didn't leave though, she promised to stay by Sakura's side and take care of her, since she obviously couldn't do it herself.

Sakura had enough energy to pick up her spoon and take two bites of her cereal before having Ino help her back upstairs into her room. She moved very slowly and Ino stood behind her just incase her friend passed out and fell. Luckily, Sakura didn't pass out until she got into her bed and back under her covers. Of course, since Ino knew Sasuke wouldn't really tell Madara, or just wait until the last minute to tell him, and Shisui would either forget or tell Izuna- Madara's younger but not youngest brother- and leave it to the almost blind man to tell the scary-when-angry Uchiha (well, scarier than all other Uchiha's), Ino had to call the black haired man herself.

Sighing slightly, the blonde girl took out her flip phone from the pocket of her light blue skin tight jeans and skimmed through her contacts list. Going all the way down to the 'U's, Ino left the sleeping pinkette in her room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Fugaku, Itachi, Izuna, Madara, Mikoto, oh! Madara." Ino said to herself as she dialed Madara's number. The man picked up on the second ring.

"_What do you want?"_ Madara asked harshly, obviously not happy to have to talk with the Yamanaka.

"You and Sakura were supposed to have a date tonight right?" Ino asked. Madara replied with a yes and the blonde continued.

"She's canceling. Sakura has a high fever and little energy. She said she has to cancel the date, so I decided to do it for her." Ino flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder as she spoke.

"…_if you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."_ A female mechanical voice sounded.

"Hey! Did he just hang up on me? What a ferk!" Ino growled as she shut the phone and stuffed it back into her front pocket, using her and Sakura's word- 'ferk' being 'fucking' and 'jerk' combined.

The blonde girl walked back down into the kitchen, grabbed her car keys, and walked out the door. She knew Sakura would only be sleeping the rest of the day, so it would be okay for her to leave so long as she returned before midnight. Ino memorized the exact schedule Sakura had when she had a fever, so Ino knew when the pinkette would wake up, and that was five before midnight. Hey, it's not weird at all, just a little… okay, it's weird. At least it shows that the blue eyed girl cares about her friend.

**at seven o' clock p.m**

3 Sakura POV 3

-Sakura's dream-

I was running. I don't know why. I saw myself running down a dark hall in a rusty brown cave. It was cold but humid, and I felt like the wind was closing in around my chest. The humidity brought sweat to my forehead and dampened my shirt.

The way I saw things was like I was a ghost, watching myself. I could feel everything the other me could. The other me looked behind her and I saw that people were chasing her. It's like I'm watching a movie. I realized the people chasing her/me were pirates and they all had their swords in their hands. The other me ran outside of the cave. She wore a white t-shirt that was slightly damp and beige shorts that were folded up two centimeters. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that flew behind her as she ran towards the edge of a cliff. As soon as she exited the cave I was pulled out as well, and appeared right next to her. She was sweating and panting from all the running, and because I felt what she felt I was tired. It felt like someone was grabbing my heart and squeezing it every time I breathed in, pulling it every time I breathed out.

The sun was shining brightly and illuminated the whole area we were in, with little shade from palm trees. The grass looked soft and inviting and the air was much more free than in the cave. Before I knew it, the pirates surrounded the other me. One of them was Jack Sparrow from pirates of the Caribbean and a distant thought told me this could be a dream, but as soon as I thought it, it vanished.

Jack did his usual tipsy daisy thing, telling the pirates to let her go. The pirates said no. Jack opted for just pushing her off the cliff and then turning around and facing the pirates again.

"_Better? Or should I have chased her to a much higher cliff, and then pushed her off?"_ he asked. One pirate was about to reply, but I was lurched forward, being forced to watch the other me fall as I fell above her.

Even though I was falling downwards, face forward, she was falling with her back facing the ground. I felt the wind press against my back and shove hair into my face, next thing I saw was a spear going the other girls back as a light purple-blue-silver skinned tal-vashoth with ram horns growing out of it's head from dragon age held the spear. I felt the pain.

And then I woke up, screaming.

-Out of Sakura's dream-

3 Normal POV 3

'_That… was the weirdest dream I've ever had. Why the hell would I die in the end and what was Jack Sparrow doing there? I've only watched the first movie of Pirates of the Caribbean. Ugh.' _Sakura thought to herself, holding her head in her hands.

She got the sudden urge to throw up, and quickly ran into the bathroom that was across the room from her bed. She was bent over the toilet for the next ten minutes, until she finally collapsed and lay beside the toilet. Her head was pounding like her heart moved up there, beating against her forehead. She fell asleep curled around the toilet, her right arm being used as a pillow for her head and her left clutched around her aching stomach. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days, feeling completely empty, but she wasn't hungry; even thinking about food made her feel worse.

The pinkette was out like a light, sleeping like the dead. Even when the front door to her house opened, making a squeaking sound as it did, she didn't wake up.

When foot steps of boots were heard walking into the kitchen, she didn't wake up.

When the sound of glass hitting the wood flooring was made, she didn't wake up.

But when the booted foot steps came onto the tiled floor of the bathroom she was currently in, she twitched, but she didn't wake up.

The intruder lightly shook her shoulder. She still didn't wake up.

The intruder shook her harder. She didn't wake up.

The intruder sighed loudly. She didn't wake up.

The intruder picked her up bridal style. She jumped awake, emerald orbs showing nothing but shock until she saw who it was.

Madara Uchiha.

"Ma-…" Sakura shook her head to get the sleep out of her, her lungs felt like she had the air sucked out of her. Sakura took a deep breath before she finally said his name. "Madara? What- another sigh- what are you… doing here?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head against the black haired mans shoulder, cuddling into his chest because she was cold.

"You finally say yes, and then you get sick and cancel. No. Just _no_. I'm not going to wait ten years for you to say yes again, or never say yes. I'm going to take care of you, and we're having this date." Madara spoke, determination clear in his voice, a soft smile picking at his lips. He only gave that smile to Sakura, not to his sister or his brother. Only her.

He carried the pinkette down the steps and past the kitchen, heading into the living room that had a 64inch plasma screen tv and a golden leather-like material couch. He set the girl in the middle of the three person couch and picked up a blockbuster bag that he must have set on the coffee table when he arrived. Dumping the contents onto the small wooden table, Madara cleared his throat.

"Since I promised you a movie, I went to the video store and rented a bunch because I didn't know what you wanted to watch. There's '_My best friends hot', 'pop goes the weasel', 'Missing Angel'_, '_Dancing with the Devil'_, '_Living in a Dream'_, '_Bloody Valentine'_, '_Valentines Day'_, '_The Dressing Room', '2 Hookers And An 8 ball'_, '_Night of Vampires'_, '_Never Wanted to Dance'_,_ 'Mastermind'_, and '_Black Parade' ." _Madara listed as he looked through the colorful covers of the movies he suggested.

Sakura only shrugged. "I… I really don't think- deep breath- I don't think you should be here when I'm sick." She got out, feeling a little breathless.

"Hmm… _Mastermind _it is then." Madara picked up the movie with the four men on the cover, all of them standing next to each other on top of a cliff with a thunderstorm in the background. The title was at the top in white gothic font.

Sakura looked over at the man, a frown forming on her lips when he ignored her. Seeing this frown, the black haired man sighed before getting up and putting the movie in the dvd player and turning the tv on.

"I _should _be here _because _you're sick. I won't leave you, I'll stay by your side through sickness or health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and I will love and cherish you till death." Madara took her hand in his and held it to his lips.

"I've told you before. I care for you. Sakura, I _love _you. I will remain by your side no matter what. Have you forgotten every time I stayed with you when no one else could? I. Love. You. I know you don't feel the same, I just hope that in time… you will. You have given me a chance to make you see that it's possible to love another, and I will not give up. I will _never _give up." His words were full of emotion, something Uchiha's didn't show often. With those last words he kissed the pinkette's pale hand and set it back at her side.

"Madara, please-" Sakura was cut off. "I'm not leaving! I told you, and how many more times must I say it? I love you! I LOVE you! You don't have to feel the same-"

"I do."

"You just have to let me- wait. What?" Madara paused, looking at the emerald eyed girl, confusion showing clear in his onyx eyes. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the look she gave him. Even when sick, her hair tousled, her eyes dark, her cheeks flushed, she looked beautiful to him. He always got this weird feeling in the pit of stomach when he saw her, not like butterflies. More like a heavy gate that keeps opening and closing, and when it closes everything is caged inside. Even after all these years, that feeling hasn't gone away, but he's better at hiding it.

"I do. I think I do, at least. I'm not too sure what 'love' really is. I've never been in love, nor has someone ever been in love with me. Not even when I was with Dai-Daichi. The love I had for him wasn't really _love_. Of course I cared for him with all my heart, but he was too jealous, it seemed like he only wanted something he could own."

"Yesterday, Sasuke told me he loved me and then he kissed me. After that he said I was right. He wasn't in love with me, but he did love me. I don't know if I'm _in _love with you, or if I just love you strongly." Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath, looking into Madara's eyes.

"But I told you I was willing to give you a chance, and I wasn't going to go back on my word. I planned to call you and ask to reschedule, but Ino beat me to it. I thought she told you that another day would be fine." A short laugh escaped her throat, and Madara wouldn't stop staring at her with every emotion glistening in his eyes.

"So… you do… you do love me and will go out with me again sometime? On a real date? Be my girlfriend?" The black haired man asked, feeling a little nervous and shifting his weight from knee to knee while he was kneeling on the ground, her hand still in his.

"Yes. It might not work out, but I'm willing to be your girlfriend. To tell you the truth, I used to fantasize about you when I was ten. I had a crush on you. I thought that left. Guess not." Sakura giggled.

It was then and there that Madara tackled her. Forcing her to lay down on the couch with him hovering over her.

"You have no idea how many times I have wanted you say those two words. I. Do. Of course, I suppose I'll have to wait till we get married to hear that officially." And with the regular Uchiha smirk in place, Madara crashed his lips to Sakura's, taking in every little detail.

Once he pulled away the two sat up, both flustered and Sakura was a little embarrassed.

One cough.

A happy-go-lucky smile.

"You're going to get sick now."

"Hn. It was _so_ worth it."

**One year later**

"Come _on, _Sakura-chan!" Twenty-five year old Madara Uchiha whined as he lay down on his stomach on the floor, grabbing said pinkette's ankles.

"I'm not moving in with you, Madara." The girl sighed as she tried to shake her ankle out of the stubborn black haired mans strong grip.

"Why _not_?" Madara rested his chin on the hard wood flooring of his beloved girlfriends house as he released her ankle and decided to grab hold on her whole leg, wrapping his arms around her calf and then tucking his chin on her shin.

"Because, we've only been dating for a year!" The pinkette yelled as she gave up on trying to shake the man off her leg, settling for trying to drag him across the room and out the front door. She didn't get very far.

"Which is exactly why you should move in with me. C'mon Saku-chan! If we lived together that would mean no one would interrupt us when we're doing… not so nice things~" Madara closed his eyes as he imagined his girlfriend lying on his bed, naked and looking completely helpless.

"Madara," Sakura groaned in irritation.

"Think of all the things we could do! Whip cream, fuzzy handcuffs, chocolate syrup!" Madara rubbed his head on the leg he was holding captive before licking it teasingly.

"MADARA!" The emerald eyed girl kicked the pervert off her leg, injuring his man parts in the process.

"Sakura, if you keep kicking there we won't be able to have kids!" Madara whined as he held his crotch, an idea forming in his head.

"Will you kiss it and make it all better?" he asked, making puppy dog eyes up at her. Sakura had to turn away, remembering where he was talking about and telling herself that she had to be strong- not fall victim to the damned puppy eyes.

"No." She answered, walking off to her front door.

"Don't you want to have kids eventually? We need to practice if we're ever going to get married. Why not have some fun? Besides, it's not just sex! I want to practice being a husband too." The onyx eyed man pouted, sitting cross legged with his arms crossed against his chest behind the girl.

"…I'll think about it."

"Yay!"

Ohmigawd! This took FOREVER! Ketsueki no Kuki, you better like this, my friend.

Speaking of which- Ketsueki no Kuki is coming out with a one-shot called 'Maniac X' it's a madaSaku and I've read how much she has done already (OVER 40 PAGES!) and it's amazing! I can't wait till it comes out so I can read the rest!

Be on the look out! It's about Madara Uchiha, who is in a famous band called 'Maniac X' and Sakura has to pretend to be his girlfriend- OR ELSE! It's cute and somewhat romantic, but not really- not mushy gushy anyway.


End file.
